Murdoch Mysteries (2008 series)
Murdoch Mysteries'' (TV series; 2008 - )' a.k.a. ''The Artful Detective Preceded by 'The Murdoch Mysteries (2004 series) Summary: Police detective William Murdoch (Yannick Bisson) investigates murders and other crimes in 1890s Toronto, utilizing such then-revolutionary techniques as fingerprinting and forensics, as well as his own innovations. Male Deaths *Darren Anthony (Episode 7.10: Murdoch in Ragtime) *Salvatore Antonio (Episode 3.6: This One Goes to Eleven) *Andy Auld (Episode 11.14: The Great White Moose) *Christian Bako (Episode 7.15: The Spy Who Came Up to the Cold) *Matt Baram (Episode 2.4: Houdini Whodunit) *Derek Barnes (Episode 11.10: F.L.A.S.H.) *Tom Barnett (Episode 7.17: Blast of Silence) *Randal Baumer (Episode 12.5: The Spy Who Loved Murdoch) *Sean Bell (Episode 12.18: Darkness Before the Dawn Part 2) *Marc Bendavid (Episode 5.11: Murdoch in Toyland) *Yannick Bisson (Episode 5.10: Staircase to Heaven) (temporary) *Matt Bois (Episode 3.10: The Curse of Beaton Manor) *Michael Boisvert (Episode 3.7: Blood and Circuses) *Mathieu Bourassa (Episode 11.3: 8 Footsteps) *Kristian Bruun (Episode 10.18: Hell to Pay) *Matt Burkhart (Episode 6.5: Murdoch au Naturel) *Adam Butcher (Episode 6.8: Murdoch in Ladies Wear) *Tim Campbell (Episode 2.10: Murdoch.com) *Brian Scott Carleton (Episode 12.4: Murdoch Without Borders) *Ben Carlson (Episode 12.18: Darkness Before the Dawn Part 2) *Leslie Carlson (Episode 6.7: The Ghost of Queen's Park) *Ash Catherwood (Episode 10.8: Weekend at Murdoch's) *Jamie Champagne (Episode 12.13: Murdoch and the Undetectable Man) *Jon Champagne (Episode 12.13: Murdoch and the Undetectable Man) *Robert Clarke (Episode 1.11: Bad Medicine) *Roger Clown (Episode 1.11: Bad Medicine) *Joe Cobden (Episode 5.13: Twentieth Century Murdoch) *Jonathan Collard (Episode 3.11: Hangman) *Chad Connell (Episode 7.1: Murdoch Ahoy) *Allan James Cooke (Episode 6.9: Victoria Cross) *Michael Copeman (Episode 2.1: Mild Mild West) *John Corbett (Episode 7.12: Unfinished Business) *Christopher Cordell (Episode 1.8: Still Waters) *Thomas Craig (Episode 12.6: Sir. Sir? Sir!!!) (fantasy episode) *Brent Crawford (Episode 7.15: The Spy Who Came Up to the Cold) *Steve Cumyn (Episode 1.5: Til Death Do Us Part) *Dennis Cutts (Episode 9.12: Unlucky in Love) *Kenneth Delaney (Episode 1.12: The Prince and the Rebel) *Kevin Dennis (Episode 3.3: Victor, Victorian; Episode 12.4: Murdoch Without Borders) *Calvin Desautels (Episode 10.18: Hell to Pay) *Aidan Devine (Episode 5.3: Evil Eye of Egypt) *Carlos Diaz (Episode 5.9: Invention Convention) *Robert Dodds (Episode 1.10: Child's Play) *Austin Duffy (Episode 10.6: Bend It Like Brackenreid) *Scott Edgecombe (Episode 4.8: Dial M for Murdoch) *Randal Edwards (Episode 4.2: Kommando) *Paul Essiembre (Episode 2.12: Werewolves) *Cyrus Faird (Episode 8.10: Murdoch and the Temple of Death) *Domenico Fiore (Episode 11.2: Merlot Mysteries) *Richard Fitzpatrick (Episode 12.16: Manual for Murder) *David Fox (Episode 7.18: The Death of Dr. Ogden) *Tim Funnell (Episode 11.4: The Canadian Patient) *Carson Gale (Episode 12.15: One Minute to Murder) *Chris Gascoyne (Episode 1.12: The Prince and the Rebel) *Kyle Gatehouse (Episode 12.7: Brother's Keeper) *Anthony Gerbrandt (Episode 6.9: Victoria Cross) *Robert Gerow (Episode 8.18: Artful Detective) *Jonathan Goad (Episode 3.10: The Curse of Beaton Manor) *Michael Goldlist (Episode 11.15: Murdoch Schmurdoch) *James Graham (Episode 7.18: The Death of Dr. Ogden) *Paul Haddad (Episode 2.2: Snakes and Ladders) *Martin Happer (Episode 3.2: The Great Wall) *Kevin Hare (Episode 11.9: The Talking Dead) *Dylan Harman (Episode 12.7: Brother's Keeper) *Sean Harraher (Episode 9.18: Cometh the Archer) *Kerr Hewitt (Episode 4.2: Kommando) *David Hewlett (Episode 11.7: The Accident) *Doug Hicton (Episode 2.10: Murdoch.com) *Andrew Hinkson (Episode 1.3: The Knockdown) *Darryl Hopkins (Episode 9.7: Summer of '75) *Evert Houston (Episode 5.10: Staircase to Heaven) *David Huband (Episode 1.1: Power) *Reuben Jarvis (Episode 8.16: Crabtree Mania) *Brayden Jones (Episode 9.1: Nolo Contendere) *Costa Kamateros (Episode 6.4: A Study in Sherlock) *Sam Kantor (Episode 12.13: Murdoch and the Undetectable Man) *Daniel Kash (Episode 11.13: Crabtree a la Carte) *Robin Kasyanov (Episode 3.13: The Tesla Effect) *Sean Kaufmann (Episode 2.3: Dinosaur Fever) *Zack Keller (Episode 1.5: Til Death Do Us Part) *Paul James Kelly (Episode 5.2: Back and to the Left) *Keith Kemps (Episode 2.8: I, Murdoch) *Ron Kennell (Episode 10.8: Weekend at Murdoch's) *Joey Kippax (Episode 5.8: Stroll on the Wild Side Part 2; Episode 7.2: Tour de Murdoch) *Jeffrey Knight (Episode 7.17: Blast of Silence) *Mark Antony Krupa (Episode 11.16: Game of Kings) *Justin Landry (Episode 8.9: The Keystone Constables) *Cyrus Lane (Episode 10.8: Weekend at Murdoch's) *Pascal Langdale (Episode 6.8: Murdoch in Ladies Wear) *Robert Lee (Episode 7.16: Kung Fu Crabtree) *Dan Lett (Episode 1.4: Elementary, My Dear Murdoch) *Jeff Lillico (Episode 5.2: Winston's Lost Night) *Danny Lima (Episode 3.1: The Murdoch Identity) *Jonathan Llyr (Episode 8.2: On the Waterfront Part 2) *Gregg Lowe (Episode 7.4: The Return of Sherlock Holmes) *Alastair Mackenzie (Episode 2.2: Snakes and Ladders) *Jarrod MacLean (Episode 8.1: On the Waterfront Part 1) *Billy MacLellan (Episode 8.10: Murdoch and the Temple of Death) *Joseph Matheson (Episode 9.12: Unlucky in Love) *Kevin McGarry (Episode 9.2: Marked Twain) *Stephen McHattie (Episode 12.14: Sins of the Father) *Daryn McIntyre (Episode 9.11: A Case of the Yips) *Duncan McLeod (Episode 1.9: Belly Speaker) *Michael McMurtry (Episode 2.5: The Green Muse) *David Alexander Miller (Episode 8.18: Artful Detective) *Rick Miller (Episode 10.11: A Murdog Mystery) *Thomas Mitchell (Episode 9.15: House of Industry) *Derek Moran (Episode 2.11: Let Us Ask the Maiden) *Barna Moricz (Episode 8.8: High Voltage) *Tony Munch (Episode 9.1: Nolo Contendere) *Duane Murray (Episode 2.12: Werewolves) *Michael C. Newsome (Episode 2.7: Big Murder on Campus) *Nick Nolan (Episode 8.2: On the Waterfront Part 2) *Simon Northwood (Episode 2.1: Mild Mild West) *Louis Paquette (Episode 12.5: The Spy Who Loved Murdoch) *Daniel Park (Episode 7.16: Kung Fu Crabtree) *Curtis Parker (Episode 9.14: Wild Child) *Mike Petersen (Episode 5.3: Evil Eye of Egypt) *Eric Peterson (Episode 3.11: Hangman) *Jordan Pettle (Episode 3.10: The Curse of Beaton Manor) *Alex Poch-Goldin (Episode 6.3: Murdoch on the Corner) *Tim Progosh (Episode 6.3: Murdoch on the Corner) *Jeff Pustil (Episode 6.9: Victoria Cross) *Robert Racki (Episode 1.13: The Annoying Red Planet) *Christopher Ralph (Episode 3.6: This One Goes to Eleven) *Allan Redford (Episode 2.8: I, Murdoch) *Mark Rendall (Episode 10.10: The Devil Inside) *Michael Rhoades (Episode 1.6: Let Loose the Dogs) *Julian Richings (Episode 5.3: Evil Eye of Egypt) *Jonathan Robbins (Episode 10.15: Hades Hath No Fury) *Adam Rodness (Episode 10.7: Painted Ladies) *Christopher Russell (Episode 5.12: Murdoch Night in Canada) *Evan Sabba (Episode 8.11: All That Glitters) *J. Craig Sandy (Episode 8.17: Election Day) *Albert Schultz (Episode 2.11: Let Us Ask the Maiden) *Elias Scoufaras (Episode 9.15: House of Industry) *Michael Seater (Episode 10.10: The Devil Inside) *Mike Shara (Episode 7.5: Murdoch of the Living Dead) *A.J. Simmons (Episode 12.8: Drowning in Money) *Rupert Simonian (Episode 9.9: Raised on Robbery) *Peter Sowagi (Episode 9.8: Pipe Dreamzzz) *Christopher Stanton (Episode 3.13: The Tesla Effect) *John Stead (Episode 8.18: Artful Detective) *John Stoneham Sr. (Episode 5.6: Who Killed the Electric Carriage?) *Sean Gregory Sullivan (Episode 2.13: Anything You Can Do) *Matthew Alan Taylor (Episode 10.4: Concocting a Killer) *Allan Turner (Episode 12.1: Murdoch Mystery Mansion) *Leo Vernik (Episode 9.7: Summer of '75) *Mark Walker (Episode 9.13: Colour Blinded) *Vincent Walsh (Episode 1.12: The Prince and the Rebel) *Jonathan Watton (Episode 6.12: Crime & Punishment) *Kelvin Wheeler (Episode 5.2: Back and to the Left) *Clyde Whitham (Episode 9.6: The Local Option) *Ted Whittall (Episode 7.1: Murdoch Ahoy) *Evan Williams (Episode 3.7: Blood and Circuses) *Ashley Wright (Episode 4.13: Murdoch in Wonderland) *Bill Yak (Episode 2.1: Mild Mild West) *Scott Yetman (Episode 3.11: Hangman) Female Deaths *Tori Anderson (Episode 5.7: Stroll on the Wild Side Part 1) *Taryn Ash (Episode 1.6: Let Loose the Dogs) *Jennifer Balen (Episode 10.5: Jagged Little Pill) *Nancy Beatty (Episode 11.9: The Talking Dead) *Dominique Bisson (Episode 2.2: Snakes and Ladders) *Katy Breier (Episode 10.18: Hell to Pay) *Measha Brueggergosman (Episode 5.5: Murdoch at the Opera) *Jeanie Calleja (Episode 7.14: Friday the 13th, 1901) *Sam Campbell (Episode 10.16: Master Lovecraft) *Zoe Cleland (Episode 9.9: Raised on Robbery) *Patricia Collins (Episode 4.4: Downstairs, Upstairs) *Kerry Ann Doherty (Episode 1.4: Elementary, My Dear Murdoch) *Monica Dottor (Episode 7.5: Murdoch of the Living Dead) *Genevieve Dufour (Episode 8.15: Shipwreck) *Sima Fisher (Episode 3.12: In the Altogether) *Jill Frappier (Episode 5.3: Evil Eye of Egypt) *Ruth Goodwin (Episode 6.10: Twisted Sisters) *Sarah Gray (Episode 4.11: Bloodlust) *Jill Harland (Episode 12.16: Manual for Murder) *Charlotte Hegele (Episode 4.12: The Kissing Bandit) *Melissa Hood (Episode 7.6: Murdochophobia) *Alison Jantzie (Episode 5.5: Murdoch at the Opera) *Brittany Johnson (Episode 7.14: Friday the 13th, 1901) *Daiva Johnston (Episode 9.18: Cometh the Archer) *Athena Karkanis (Episode 8.10: Murdoch and the Temple of Death) *Molly Kidder (Episode 6.10: Twisted Sisters) *Janice Kingsley (Episode 8.14: Toronto's Girl Problem) *Morgan Kohan (Episode 10.16: Master Lovecraft) *Jennifer Kydd (Episode 5.1: Murdoch of the Klondike) *Laura Kyswaty (Episode 12.2: Operation: Murder) *Charlotte Legault (Episode 8.15: Shipwreck) *Melissa Mae Lloyd (Episode 6.10: Twisted Sisters) *Louisa Lytton (Episode 9.4: Barenaked Ladies) *Lauren MacKinlay (Episode 5.10: Staircase to Heaven) *Bryn McAuley (Episode 5.8: Stroll on the Wild Side Part 2) *Tamsen McDonough (Episode 1.1: Power) *Catherine McGregor (Episode 1.11: Bad Medicine) *Taylor McKay (Episode 8.12: The Devil Wears Whalebone) *Shannon T. McNally (Episode 12.14: Sins of the Father) *Krystal Meadows (Episode 6.10: Twisted Sisters) *Stefne Mercedes (Episode 10.2: Great Balls of Fire Part 2) *Katie Messina (Episode 8.11: All That Glitters) *Rebekah Miskin (Episode 4.4: Downstairs, Upstairs) *Sara Mitich (Episode 9.3: Double Life) *Michelle Nolden (Episode 4.10: Voices) *Caroline Palmer (Episode 10.1: Great Balls of Fire Part 1) *Alex Paxton-Beesley (Episode 2.6: Shades of Grey) *Natalie Roy (Episode 1.4: Elementary, My Dear Murdoch) *Andrea Runge (Episode 7.14: Friday the 13th, 1901) *Molly Shanahan (Episode 2.2: Snakes and Ladders) *Katie Strain (Episode 7.7: Loch Ness Murdoch) *Robyn Thaler Hickey (Episode 1.12: The Prince and the Rebel) *Sophia Walker (Episode 11.12: Mary Wept) Gallery Louisalytton-murdochmysteries.jpg|Louisa Lytton Category:TV Series Category:2008 TV series debuts Category:City TV series Category:CBC TV series Category:Mystery Category:Nudity Category:Suicide Films